


The Hooligan

by Yeagerpsycho



Series: Shenanigans in the 104th Trainees Squad [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeagerpsycho/pseuds/Yeagerpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just minutes into joining the 104th trainees squad, Sasha lands herself on the bad list of the head instructor, making her an untouchable among the rest of the members, until Mikasa takes her under her wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hooligan

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO this is my first fanfic ever. I've had this scene in my head for a long time and I just wanted to put it down on paper. More fics to come!

It was late, but nearly everyone in the dormitory was awake and loudly chatting. Mikasa didn't chat, in fact she barely spoke these days, but she didn't mind the noise. Distractions from her reality were always welcome, because at night she had to relive what she tried so hard to suppress in her mind. She could sense those thoughts creeping into her consciousness, so she quickly interrupted herself with thoughts of her two best friends. 

I have to stay strong for Eren and Armin, she thought. She couldn't lose herself in her emotions, if she started losing her cool then who would keep Eren out of trouble? Armin was good at reaching him with words but he wasn't physically strong enough to pull Eren away from every fight he gets into. Somebody had to be on guard.

"Make way for potato girl," a husky female voice called from the door to the girl's dormitory. Mikasa turned and looked just in time to see a tall brunette march into the room with a girl on her back. The girl looked familiar, and Mikasa realized it was the crazy girl from earlier, who stole the potato from the kitchen and was ordered to run outside until she was on the verge of death. She said her name was Sasha, Mikasa remembered.

"Are there any empty bunks?" The tall brunette asked the room. A few girls giggled, but no one spoke up. With a sigh, Mikasa rolled out of bed and walked towards Sasha and the tall girl. 

"No one is using the one above me," Mikasa offered. If no one else was going to associate with the weird girl, then Mikasa didn't mind looking after one more person. She was used to it anyway.

The tall brunette shrugged and let go of Sasha, who nearly fell flat on her face if Mikasa hadn't stepped forward and grabbed her upper arm and wound it around her shoulders. It was then that Mikasa noticed a tiny blonde girl peeking around the tall brunette. She stepped around her and wrapped her arm around Sasha's waist.

"Where is your bunk?" The blonde girl asked in a soft voice. She had the bluest eyes Mikasa had ever seen, and her uncalloused hands made it clear that this girl was not used to manual labor. Mikasa nodded to the far corner and together they lead the barely conscious girl to her new bed. 

"Food," she mumbled. It was uncanny how much she sounded like an animal.

The blonde girl spoke up: "I saved her some bread, she ate just a few minutes ago but I guess it wasn't enough." 

The two helped Sasha into her new bed, carefully guiding her head so she didn’t slam it on the bottom of the upper bunk. 

“I can take it from here,” Mikasa offered. The blonde girl nodded, without looking Mikasa directly in the eyes, and scampered away. 

She turned to face the bunk again and saw the Sasha creature drooling like a savage all ove rher pillow. Mikasa stepped forward and patted Sasha on the cheek, probably harder than was necessary. 

Sasha’s eyes opened slowly and found Mikasa. 

“Hey, don’t choke on your drool, alright?” Mikasa asked the wild girl. 

She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “food” and then rolled over and began snoring. With a sigh, Mikasa climbed into her top bunk and listened to her bunkmate’s snores until her thoughts were tranquil enough to allow sleep to overcome her.


End file.
